


Unexpected

by maliuh



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Murdock!Reader, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: Originally titled expectations. Billy, an alpha meets Y/N Murdock, an omega.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is a lot younger than Billy but not underage if that bothers anyone.

Y/N Murdock didn’t really know what to expect from her life anymore. Her brother was THE Daredevil of Hell’s Kitchen by night and a lawyer by day, now she was being stared down by a very pretty, very much too old for her alpha in the middle of a Target.

“Excuse me.” His voice was like silk as he approached her in the aisle of boxed macaroni and cheese, “Aren’t you kind of young to be shopping for boxed mac n cheese alone?”

“Aren’t you kind of old to be approaching nineteen year old omegas in the middle of Target?” A beat passed and the man raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry.”

He laughed, “It’s ok, you have a point,” he takes a step closer, and his voice is barely a whisper, “I just find your scent so intoxicating, I couldn’t help myself.”

Her senses were cloudy and she inched closer to him, “Yea, I noticed your smell too.”

“May I?” She squeaked quietly when he cupped her jaw, nodding when she realized he was asking to scent her. Her head tipped back when the tip of his nose pressed against her jugular.

“Oh my god!” Both of them jumped apart when a mother with her young child exclaimed at them, “Get a room.” She muttered, hastily pushing her cart through the aisle.

“I’m Billy Russo,” he introduced himself after a few beats of silence.

“Y/N,” warmth began to rise up inside her body, prickling sweat on the back of her neck and forehead, “I think you just-I think I’m-“

“You’re going into heat.” He murmured, hauling her up into his arms and rushing out to his car. Buckling her in to the passenger seat he tried to not let himself get too drunk on her scent.

“Fuck!” She cried, “It’s fucking hot!” As she reached to roll down the window he child locked them, “Why’d you do that?” She whined.

“We need to keep your scent as contained as possible, if you roll down the window it’ll attract any and every alpha for miles,” he looked at her from the corner of his eye, squirming profusely in her seat, peeling off her jacket and jeans. In her fit her legs opened wide, the thick scent of fresh slick flooded his nose, “Fuck,” his knuckles turned white and he pressed harder on the gas, “Keep your fucking legs closed!”

“Billy,” she whined, reaching across the center console to grab at the crotch of his pants, “Alpha, need you. Need you for my first heat.” He was already rock solid from just the scent of her, but just finding out that this was her first heat really set something off inside him.

“I know baby,” in what seemed like hours they finally arrived to his apartment, and again he picked her up and carried her hurriedly to the elevator then through the threshold to his living room.

Almost immediately her mouth was on his, turning and pushing her back up against the door he attached his mouth to her neck, viciously leaving dark bruises all over the exposed skin.

He stripped her of her shirt and growled, “No bra?” 

“I was just-“ a moan cut her off when his head dipped down to suck hickeys onto her breasts, “Just going out to get macaroni, wasn’t planning on- on meeting my alpha.”

Another growl vibrates through him, “Damn right I’m your alpha.”

Clothes hit the floor faster than either of them could remember, and finally when he had her on her back in his bed completely naked, he paused, “Is this what you want, omega?”

She heaved a breath and looked up at him in astonishment, “More than anything.”

The pace had slowed miles, Billy was taking his time, rubbing the head of his cock through her soaked folds, “So fucking wet,” he groaned, tapping his cock against her opening a few times, reveling in the obscene wet sound it made, “You think you’re ready to take me or should I lick you open first?”

“I think,” she panted, “If you wait any longer to get your dick inside me I might die.”

“I couldn’t agree more, princess,” the stretch of his tip was nothing compared to his true girth, “Fuck, it’s a tight fit,” his voice was strained from trying to keep his composure.

“Alpha,” she called out to him, “Don’t hold back.” So he didn’t, his fingers tightened on her hips as he held her in place, his cock making a vulgar squelching noise as he fucked into her deeply.

She was crying out, screaming, no doubt waking every neighbor in his hall, “Billy!” The use of his true name made pleasure shoot through him, and he lowered himself onto her without losing his pace. He let his teeth scrape over her bonding glands and she began to sob, “Feels so-“ her nails dug into his shoulder blades, “Fuck!”

His lips pressed against her ear, “I’m gonna fucking sink my teeth into you, princess, gonna bond you and make you my mate,” a chorus of ‘yes’ left her mouth in a flurry, “Then after I make you cum around my cock I’m gonna knot you so good, give you my puppies,” Billy felt her walls tighten down around him as she came, “Oh fuck,” he spat, pushing her head to the side with his and biting into her glands.

Her nails raked down his back, without a doubt drawing blood and she began to squirm and cum again as she felt his knot began to inflate. He looked so perfect with his head tilted back, delving in the feeling of filling his mate up with his seed.

It shouldn’t have been hot, but the way her blood looked on his lips after he bonded with her looked so fucking good.

There was the bit of awkward shuffling where Billy pulled her to lie on his chest so the knot didn’t pull at her too much and for hours they laid there in content silence.

-

“Hey,” a light smack woke Billy from his post coitus slumber, “Billy,” it was her voice, “Rise and shine, pretty boy time to call me out of school.”


End file.
